Notas
by Drama Queen 283
Summary: Pequeñas notas que Duncan y Courtney se pasan durante clases.


Pequeño oneshoot de Courtney&Duncan.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>

Último día de la semana, por fin, viernes. Estaba en la clase del señor Sherman, escuchando como hablaba y hablaba sin parar acerca de los fundadores de Canadá. Miré el reloj por segunda vez, media hora más y podría irme a mi casa a terminar con los ensayos de violín. El profesor comenzó a escribir fechas en la pizarra, las cuales me dediqué a copiar prolijamente en el cuaderno. Una bola de papel se estrello en mi nariz, enfurecida mire hacia mi costado para encontrarme con Duncan riéndose con esa sonrisa sobradora y arrogante típica de él. ¿Qué diablos quería ahora? Mi relación con Duncan nunca fue de las mejores, no podíamos estar sin discutir cada vez que nos veíamos. Tomé la nota y la abrí.

**_"Hola" _**

¿Hola? ¿Un hola? ¿No se le ocurría nada mejor para molestarme? Suspiré y comencé a escribir una nota en retorno.

_**"¿Qué diablos quieres, ogro?"**_

Se la entregué, podía escuchar como dejaba salir una silenciosa carcajada. Mire al profesor, para verificar que no estuviese mirando lo que hacíamos. Otra nota se situó en mi pupitre, esta vez fue colocada con delicadeza.

_**"Nada, princesa. Sólo quería molestarte un poco. Serias mucho más divertida si te relajaras más…"**_

¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme eso? Molesta comencé a escribirle una respuesta.

_**"¿Qué dices? ¡Soy la persona más relajada que conozco!"**_

Rápidamente, vi de reojo como comenzaba a escribir.

_**"Ahh, si. Eres taaaaaaan relajada. Se te ve lindo lo que traes puesto ;)"**_

No pude evitar ruborizarme por la última frase. ¿Acaso Duncan estaba siendo agradable? Tomé la lapicera y continué escribiendo.

_**"Wow, un halago tuyo. ¿Estará viniendo el fin del mundo?"**_

Le pasé la nota. Tan sólo quedaban quince minutos de la clase, la mayoría se estaban quedando dormidos. Pude ver como le llamaban la atención a Geoff por estar hablando sin cesar con Bridgette. Otra nota se situó en mi pupitre.

_**"Ja, ja. Parece que nunca dejo de sorprenderte. ¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy a la noche?"**_

¿Duncan se interesaba por lo que iba a hacer a la noche? ¿Qué le pasaba? Nos odiamos desde el primer día que nos vimos.  
>Pensándolo mejor, tiene unos ojos que podría mirar todo el tiempo… ¿Qué te pasa, Courtney? ¡No puede gustarte ese Neanderthal! Me apresuré a escribirle una respuesta.<p>

_**"Emm, tengo que empezar a adelantar el estudio para el examen de química"**_

Pude escuchar otra risa proveniente de Duncan. Una excusa más patética no le pude haber dado. ¡Quedaban tres semanas para ese examen!

_**"Valla diversión, princesa. Deja tus actitudes estiradas para otro día y ven a una cita con migo ;)"**_

¿Una carita con guiño al final? ¿Acaso Duncan podría ser más infantil? Espera… dijo ¡¿UNA CITA? Sentía como el calor estaba situado en mis mejillas. ¿Qué le iba a responder? Tomé la lapicera y comencé a garabatear una respuesta.

_**"Emm, no lo sé. Lo tendía que pensar… aparte, ¡No salgo con criminales!"**_

Respiré hondo, tan sólo cinco minutos y me libero de esto. ¿Por qué me ponía tan ansiosa su respuesta?

_**"Ohh vamos, Courtney. Sé que te gusto, tus amigos saben que te gusto, ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe! Hasta el profesor Sherman por poco…"**_

Ahora sí que no sabía que responder, mire el reloj. Cuatro minutos quedaban aún.

_**"No sólo no me gustas, ¡No te soporto! Aparte no eres mi tipo…"**_

Tres minutos, tres minutos, tres minutos…

_**"Vamos, princesa. Ni tú te la crees. Una cita, sólo una"**_

Sonreí. Una cita no puede ser tan malo.

_**"Ok, está bien. Pásame a buscar a las 20.00hs a mi casa"**_

Gire para ver cómo Duncan sonreía.

_**"Sabía que aceptarías, ahora sólo falta una cosa… Admite que te gusto"**_

¿Acaso estaba loco? Ya había aceptado ir a una cita y ¿¡Quería que me rebaje a confesar lo que sentía por él! Tan sólo quedaban dos minutos.  
>Vacilé, nadie murió al confesar lo que sentía…<br>Doble la nota, la estaba a punto de pasar cuando el profesor Sherman me miró y exclamó:  
><em>- Señorita Westwood, podría ser tan amable de compartir con la clase lo que le estaba pasando al Señor Evans.<em>  
>Por un segundo se me paró el corazón. ¡Nadie podía saber lo que contenía esa nota!<br>_- Emm, por favor, no es nada importante. Perdón, no volverá a pasar-_ Dije.  
><em>- Con más razón léala en voz alta, entonces.<em>  
>Lentamente me pare, y con voz temblorosa comencé a leer la nota que le había mandado a Duncan.<p>

_**"Ok, está bien. Lo admito. Me gustaste desde el primer día que te vi, ¿Estás contento ahora, Duncan? Y más vale que no llegues tarde a buscarme para nuestra cita…"**_

La clase entera estalló en carcajadas. Estaba completamente ruborizada.  
><em>- ¡Parece que la reina del hielo tiene sentimientos!- Exclamó Noah.<em>  
>No sabía dónde meterme, mire hacia donde estaba Duncan, qué también reía. No dudó en guiñarme un ojo.<br>Una ligera sonrisa se formo en mi cara.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado! Las reviews me hacen feliz! Comenten y diganme que piensan :)<em><br>_


End file.
